This invention relates generally to invalid beds and more particularly to an invalid lift and transfer (class 5, subclass 81) to permit the handling of an invalid patient for changing of bed clothing or transfer to another place without the need for more than one personnel.
The art concerning equipment and apparatus used for transferring patients or handling invalids is very old having its main surge of beginning in the United States, as far as mechanically operated apparatuses are concerned, around the time of the War between the States. A great need, particularly due to lack of personnel, was experienced for apparatuses that would permit the transfer of patients without undue or unnecessary movement or discomfort to the patient or undue strain on the individual handling the patient, particularly, where the patient is completely immobile and, therefore, difficult to move, carry or otherwise handle. Such apparatus was and is generally used to lift patients for change of bed clothing, or transfer to another bed or room, or for conveniently turning the patient in a bed without hurting the patient. Examples of such earlier type apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 229,910; 528,475; and 738,104. In U.S. Pat. No. 528,475, a movable frame is shown which is positioned over a patient or invalid and lifting frame within the movable frame is adapted for lifting the invalid upwardly from the bed by means of a series of bands supporting the patient.
Other types of invalid transfer apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 408,716; 662,477; 1,318,429; 1,782,672; and 2,598,570 which generally provide for means to lift an invalid and then permit transfer of the invalid to another place, if necessary. These invalid transfers however are quite large and are not adequate for the needs particularly in today's modern hospitals, particularly where these lifting devices provided for cables or cable pulley systems to lift a support member upon which the patient is positioned. Undue swing and swaying is caused to occur to the patient while being transferred to another place becoming not only misaligned relative to the movement of the invalid transfer apparatus but also creating a situation of possible injury to the patient by hitting objects as the transfer apparatus is moving thereby.
The most popular invalid transfer used in hospitals today is a tripod frame carrier that sits on a set of three rollers. The transfer is provided with a hoist mechanism to lift the invalid in a sling-like arrangement. A portion of the hoist frame may be rolled under the bed of the invalid so that the hoist and lifting support are directly over the patient. An investigation reveals that hospital personnel do not generally desire to use this type of equipment because the tripod arrangement provides for the possibility of tipping over during use. Also, the invalid is supported in an uncomfortable manner and in a precarious position because of the high possibility of potential swinging of the patient or invalid during movement, endangering the invalid in hitting close and protruding objects passed by the invalid during transfer.
Other examples of prior art invalid transfer apparatuses (Class 5, subclass 91, et seq) are as follows:
______________________________________ PATENTEE DATE NUMBER ______________________________________ Smith, et al 7/6/1869 92,380 Robbins 5/16/1882 258,124 Demeree 1/21/13 1,050,814 Edmiston 6/15/26 1,588,573 Cottman 12/10/29 1,738,758 Cole 7/31/34 1,968,477 Haskett 10/23/34 2,035,116 Saint (British Patent) 7/10/33 395,024 ______________________________________
It is a known fact today that costs in hospitalization are rising very rapidly. As a result, hospital and other similar institutions are exploring ways to reduce the cost of hospital administration and operation and many such institutions have taken substantial measures in this direction. One of the measures being taken presently is the reduction of hospital employees, particularly those in administrative capacities and those who render aid in the maintenance of hospital patients, equipment, supplies, etc. which are commonly referred to as nurses' aids. With the reduction in nurses' aides, there are that many less personnel in a hospital to help or render assistance in moving a patient from one place to another or for lifting or turning a patient or invalid to change bed clothing. Very often the task today is left to one individual.
With the growing elimination of such personnel from the hospitals, there is an increasing need of equipment which is simple in design, but automated, that will permit the lifting or turning or transferring of patients and invalids in a hospital by one individual alone. Such equipment to transfer patients from room to room and to other areas of a hospital without any difficulty in maneuverability or possible harm or disturbance to the patient.
The prior art does provide many structural devices for movement of patients, such as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,851; 2,918,718; and 3,506,986, but such apparatuses were not designed or constructed with the intent to transfer patients and invalids as well as lift of turn them in their beds so as to provide versatility in usefulness which would be a required necessity into today's hospital. Such apparatus would also have to positively provide adequate safeguards to insure that the patient or invalid is protected from being bumped or placed in contact with objects while the patient is in transit.
Also in the use of such transfer apparatus, adequate patient carriers must be provided that do not rap around or squeeze a patient when lifted from a bed and yet are capable of being made into the bed clothing so that the carrier may be quickly prepared for connection to the invalid transfer apparatus. Examples of prior art patient handling or transfer carriers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,338,774 and 2,480,314.